


One Step at a Time

by happyaspie



Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [41]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Peter Parker, Not Canon Compliant, Omocute, Omorashi, Peter Parker Hiding Injuries™️, Peter Parker needs to Pee, Platonic Relationships, The Stark's Cabin, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/pseuds/happyaspie
Summary: Peter Parker is staying with Tony when he injures his ankle in the stupidest possible way.  The good news is, that he can easily hide said injury by going straight to bed.  The bad news is that it doesn't heal quite as quickly as he hoped it would and the even worse news is that he wakes up before dawn desperate pee.  He just hopes he can hobble himself across the room and into the bathroom before it's too late.Omovember2020- Day 22: Medical Omo
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349020
Comments: 19
Kudos: 86





	One Step at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Again, _I may have stretched my interpretation of this prompt a little thin_ but it is what it is and I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Peter had been staying at the Stark's cabin for the last two days while May was off with Happy on a well-deserved vacation. They'd been invited to come along but seeing as he'd not quite adjusted to the fact that his aunt was dating his, well, whatever Happy was to him, he'd opted to stay behind. On the plus side, Pepper and Morgan were out of town too, leaving him and Tony to have a four-day weekend filled with lab time, junk food, and movies _rated above PG_ without abandon. So far, it was going just as well as he'd hoped it would, and as he stepped out of the shower, he was already wondering what the next two days would bring 

The problem was that between his vision being partially obscured by the towel on his head and his thoughts being occupied, he somehow managed to stub his toe on the door frame. He choked out a small cry of pain as the digit connected with the wood and hurridly stepped backward, making him to lose his balance and his ankle to turn. That causing him to fall backward and land smack on his ass between his bedroom and the bathroom. "Damn it," he hissed through his teeth as quietly as he could. He really didn't want Tony rushing in to see what had happened. He was Spider-man for Christ's sake. He shouldn't be losing his balance at all, let alone stubbing a toe or spraining an ankle. The man would never let him hear the end of it. 

Once the immediate pain had passed Peter looked down to see that his ankle was already bruising and let out a shaky breath. He tried to stand up only to crumple back to the floor in a painful heap and that posed a problem. If he couldn't even get himself off the floor how the hell was he going to manage to hide any of it from Tony? It struck him that maybe, _just maybe_ it was late enough that he could simply put himself to bed. Goodness knows they'd been going non-stop since he'd gotten there. So he leaned forward to see the clock on his bedside table and cursed when he realized that it was only ten in the evening. That was far too early for it to be believable.

After taking a deep breath, he used his sticky hands to pull himself up onto his one good leg before hopping towards his bed so that he could get dressed. Then despite his earlier reservations, he went ahead and pulled back the covers to climb in. "FRIDAY?" he called out before remembering that, unlike the penthouse at the compound, the cabin didn't have an AI wired into every room. With a groan of annoyance, he picked up his phone and texted his mentor. _'Hey, that shower made me really tired. I'm going to bed. Is that okay?'_ he typed out, hoping that he wasn't setting off any little warning bells in the man's head as he did so.

' _Of course, it's okay you dingus. You don't ask permission to go to bed,_ ' he received back causing a smile to spread across his face before a second messaged flashed onto the screen. _'Need me to come and tuck you in?_ '

Peter shook his head and rolled his eyes. That was another thing he was still getting used to. _Tony acting parental_. Well, to be fair he'd always acted somewhat parental but something about having a child of his own seemed to have softened him. The fatherly attention was something that he had craved before and even though there were times that having the man treat him so childishly was frustrating, the sentiment was welcome. ' _Absolutely not. Good-night, Tony,'_ he texted back and then tried to stretch out his sore leg, cringing when his foot caught on the sheets sending a jolt of pain to run through his ankle. At least he had a healing factor and even though it had been a while since he'd been injured, he was certain he would be fine by morning.

With that thought, Peter rolled over onto his side and forced himself to sleep despite the throb. The problem was that with his haste to get to sleep combined with his unwillingness to put any more weight on his ankle before morning, he's not brushed his teeth, let alone use the toilet, and the latter had him wide awake by three in the morning. 

At first, he lay in the bed contemplating whether or not he could put his trip to the bathroom off for a few more hours. While his injury was no longer throbbing the join still felt stiff and he wasn't sure he wanted to put any pressure on it just yet. Besides, he was still one hundred percent certain that by sunrise it would be perfectly healed up. All he had to do was _wait._

He rolled over onto his side and shifted in an attempt to find a more comfortable position. The idea was to pass the time quickly by going back to sleep, except his bladder didn't seem to be on board for that plan. After an hour of blinking at the darkened bathroom door, he groaned. He needed to pee. Not just in an _'I won't be able to sleep anymore until I do'_ kind of way, but in an _'I seriously can't hold it until morning'_ kind of way as well. That alone made his decision for him.

He gingerly sat up and tentatively placed both feet onto the floor. As he did so, the throb in his ankle starting to scream all over again. Yet the throb in his bladder was far louder so he gauged the distance between himself and the toilet and cringed. To be such a quaint cabin it had very large rooms. Worse was that there wasn't really a route to the bathroom that would allow him to hold onto the wall. He could use the bedside table to stand but after that, he was on his own. 

With a deep breath in, Peter pulled himself out of bed and stood there on one foot while he worked up the courage to start walking. That didn't take terribly long considering that gravity was working against him. He could feel every ounce of pee that he had in him pressing against the exit with more force than the thought imaginable. _'Okay, okay, okay. You've got this,'_ he self encouraged and then took a step forward.

The moment his weight began to shift to the side the sprain was on, he gasped because along with the sharp pain in his ankle came a dribble of piss into his underwear. Despite the wettness, he hobbled forward, another sharp pain, another dribble of pee. He tried to grab himself to prevent it from happening again but that didn't seem to be working. Every step was followed by a little bit more pee. He laughed quietly at the ridiculousness of the predicament he'd gotten himself into before deciding that the best course of action would be to simply run. By run, of course, he meant, hurridly limp while putting as little weight on his bad side as possible but he was sure that if he continued to take his time he'd end up doing more than dampening his underwear. 

He squeezed his thighs together and eyed the bookshelf near the wall. It was diagonal to where he needed to but he decided that even though it would make the path to the bathroom longer, it would be better to zig-zag across the room. That way he could take a short breather while leaning onto the shelves before continuing his lame dash to the toilet. 

Another deep, bracing breath later, he was off. Except he speed didn't seem to be making a difference and piss was escaping him with each stride. By the time literally crashed, full strength, into his self-appointed checkpoint, the front of his pajamas had a large wet spot blossoming across them. He just hoped that the sound of half a dozen books falling to the floor didn't gain Tony's attention but with his luck, _of course, it did._

After adequately halting the steady trickling of pee that hadn't stopped when he did, Peter turned towards the bathroom door. The sight made his bladder squeeze and he had to cross his legs while not putting any pressure on his injury. Meaning that by the time his mentor was cracking his door open he probably looked like some sort of contortionist flamingo.

"Kid? What are you doing? I thought I heard you fall," the man said startling another small spurt of piss into Peter's pants.

"I didn't fall," Peter forced out as he twisted his legs even more tightly together. He couldn't _quite_ stop the flow this time. Pee was still easing its way out and there didn't seem to be anything he could do about it. "I mean, I didn't fall just now. I fell earlier and my ankle-" he began but he never finished his sentence because at that moment his bladder contracted heavily and blockinge majority of the flood was taking every bit of his concentration. 

"What? When?" Tony worriedly inquired as he took in the kid's posture. He was clearly avoiding putting both feet on the ground but the inside of the room was dim and he still didn't know what had caused the boy to end up making enough noise to pull him from sleep. Leading him to his next question. "What are you doing?"

Peter bit his lip as he tried to decide the best way to answer that question but before he could come up with anything he came to the realization that he wasn't going to be making it to the bathroom anytime soon. Even if Tony picked him up and carried him there, his bladder was done holding it and was going to fully empty its self with or without his permission in the next thirty seconds. He huffed another laugh that lead to another warm surge of piss. He wasn't really sure why he was finding it so hilarious but he was and he couldn't seem to stop laughing. "I'm peeing," he finally answered even though he was still trying to stop.

"Did you just say you're- _peeing_?" Tony asked with mildly amused confusion.

Pete nodded his head and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I just have to go _so bad_ and every time I move it hurts, and I pee a little bit," he explained as he unwound his legs and flinched when his mentor turned the side table lamp on.

With more light in the room, Tony could see the dark patch on the front of the kid's pants and immediately crossed half of the distance between them. "Do you need some help getting to the toilet?" he asked, ready to do whatever he needed to do to help the boy out. 

Peter shook his head and glanced down at his pants. His bladder was bursting and he was already wet so he decided that he may as well finish the job. And then all of a sudden, he was pissing full force. "It's too late. I'm literally peeing, like, right now, _as we speak_ ," he said, content to finish going to the bathroom right there on his bedroom floor. His eyes flickered towards Tony as he went and he could see a flash of an unreadable expression before the man turned so that he was no longer facing him. 

It took a while for his bladder to empty but once the urgent spray had died down to a casual steam he was already back to laughing at himself. "I'm sorry, I couldn't stop it, I swear," he said once the flow had finally come to a stop and he was looking down at the comically large pool of urine that had appeared beneath him.

"Okay," Tony said as he too tuned around and looked down towards the mess on his hardwood floor. "So, I _really thought I was done_ with the whole potty training, cleaning up puddles stage," he added, laughing a little as he thought about how long it had been since he'd had to deal with someone else's pee.

"I'll clean it up," Peter promised but that was followed by a small hiss as he shifted his weight in an effort to move towards the bathroom, thus reminding both himself and his mentor what had gotten them into such a predicament, to begin with.

With a soft smile, Tony approached his young mentee and placed a hand on his shoulder. "No, I'm going to help you into my bathroom so that you can sit down on a bench to shower, and while you're doing that _I'll clean it up_. Then, when you're done, you can tell me what happened while I tape that foot up," he said. He could see the swelling and but he was fairly sure it wasn't _broken_. However, he _was_ very curious about what could have possibly caused the typically agile teenager to sprain an ankle.

"I heal really fast," Peter mumbled under his breath even though he knew that there was no stopping it. If Tony wanted to wrap his injury. Then Tony would wrap his injury whether he wanted him to or not. 

"Not fast enough apparently," Tony quipped back with humor before leaning down to scoop the kid up. "Come here," he gently commanded but before he could get his hands on the boy, he was being dodged.

"Ow! -and Ew! You'll get pee on you, Mr. Stark!" Peter shrieked when his mentor's hand started to approach the back of his sopping knees. "I can walk!"

Ignoring the kid's bullshit assessment about being able to walk, Tony raised an eyebrow. "I had a toddler, Pete. This isn't my first time handling a _'potty accident_ ' You think I've never gotten pee on me before? "

"Not _my pee_!" Peter replied with indignance. He wasn't Morgan, he was sixteen and he didn't have a _'potty accident_. He had a- _bladder mishap or something._ Definitely not _'potty accident.'_

"That's true," Tony chuckled. "-but only because I met you after you were housebroken."

Peter crossed his arms over his chest as best he could while leaning against the shelves and squinted his eyes. "Wow, first you compare me to a toddler and then a puppy. I'm not sure how to take that," he said, knowing that the man didn't mean anything either comment. 

With a playful smile, Tony reached over to ruffle the kid's already sleep tangled hair. "Well, both of those things are _adorably cute_ ," he cooed.

"I'm not cute," Peter deadpanned in return but that didn't seem to stop the smile that was spreading across his mentor's face.

"They're also both notorious for peeing on the floor," he reasoned, laughing when the kid started to blush.

" _Shut up_ ," Peter half-laughed. "And _please_ don't tell May- or Pepper- or Morgan. _Or anybody_. And stop laughing," he snipped but really, the teasing was to be expected and he wasn't actually _that_ offended. Maybe a _little bit offended_ but not completely. Even he could see the humor in it all.

"I'm sorry, Buddy. I won't tell anyone," Tony replied, still suppressing a fit of giggles.

With a nod of his head, Peter hummed and looked the man dead in the eyes. "But you're also never going to let this go, are you, Tony."

"Not a chance, kiddo," Tony replied as he wrapped an arm around the temporarily crippled teenager's waist and gestured for him to use his shoulder and crutch. "Now let's go get you all washed up and into some clean jammies," he said in a voice that was typically only reserved for Morgan while Peter smiled and rolled his eyes. 

_Because at least the man wasn't trying to carry him._


End file.
